Fragmentos
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Pinceladas de historias que empiezan, continúan o terminan, pero nunca quedan en el olvido. Recopilación de historias de ¡Duelos entre Potterhead!
1. Draco & Harry - reencuentro

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por _**Kaoru Black**_ _a escribir un drarry ambientado después de la guerra._

* * *

 **reencuentro**

 **[draco & harry]**

Huele a sangre.

También a victoria.

La guerra ha terminado; ¿no es motivo para celebrar?, ¿no debería de estar gritando, llorando o riendo? No tiene fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, menos para intentar _ser feliz_ ; no cuando hace menos de un minuto estaba viviendo un infierno, no cuando había creído _que lo había perdido para siempre_.

El pensamiento le destroza.

Su magia hierve nada más imaginarlo.

Cierra los ojos. Quiere llorar, va a llorar. Lo ha decidido.

Pero ríe. ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

—¡Draco! —Su voz es como un bálsamo para sus heridas. Abre los ojos, lo busca. Lo encuentra. Todo parecer quedar en silencio, nadie existe salvo ellos. Sonríe. _Sonríen_.

No más secretos.

No más mentiras.

Se abrazan y todo vuelve a encajar, como si no hubieran estado separados por la guerra, como si todavía siguieran escondidos en un aula, besándose e imaginando un futuro. Como si todavía hubiera esperanza.

Hay esperanza.

 _«Te quiero»._


	2. Scorpius Malfoy - emociones

**Palabras** : 155.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por _**Kaoru Black**_ _a escribir una escena familiar de Scorpius Malfoy, sin romance._

* * *

 **emociones**

 **[scorpius malfoy]**

Scorpius tenía ocho años cuando sus padres lo llevaron a conocer el Callejón Diagon. Para un niño como él, que no había salido de la seguridad que sus padres le proporcionaban, era un lugar celestial, ruidoso y repleto de personas, de colores y de objetos extraños.

Era un paraíso de magia.

Un nuevo lugar lleno de tesoros por descubrir.

—¡Papá! ¡ _Mira_!

Ilusiones pasajeras llenas de ternura, de entusiasmo y de inocencia. Ni Draco ni Astoria tenían fuerzas para arrepentirse, no cuando su pequeño tiraba de sus manos hasta un nuevo escaparate totalmente diferente al anterior, pero igual de emocionante.

Podían estar horas observando su rostro sonrojado, sus grandes ojos azules brillando con intensidad o su sonrisa; la sonrisa de Scorpius era maravillosa porque era sincera y mágica.

Sí, para ellos, su felicidad lo era todo.

—Mami, ¡lo quiero! Es una bolita, ¡y se mueve!

Se miraron divertidos antes de entrar en la tienda de animales.


	3. Gilderoy Lockhart - imaginación

**Palabras** : 314.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por _**Kaoru Black**_ _a escribir una escena de Gilderoy Lockhart._

* * *

 **imaginación**

 **[gilderoy lockhart]**

El mundo muggle parecía un sitio extraño y excitante cuando su madre lo mencionó unos días atrás, donde su imaginación no tendría límites porque todo sería posible, desde lo más simple hasta lo más extraordinario. Ya se podía ver esa noche, oculto entre las sábanas de su cama y protegido por la luz de una vela, dando forma a todas sus nuevas aventuras.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Gilderoy se sintió decepcionado nada más echar un vistazo a las calles grises londinenses con sus estúpidos vehículos llenos de humo y sus muggles aburridos. ¿Qué tenía ese lugar de maravilloso? _Nada_.

Ese mundo no era diferente al mágico, solo que menos interesante y más contaminado.

—¿Cuánto nos queda?

Esa noche, se dio cuenta con pesar, no habría velas consumiéndose ni pergaminos a la espera de ser rellenados con historias mágicas de un mundo sin magia. Gilderoy se agarró con fuerza del abrigo de su madre y retuvo las ganas de llorar. No importaba, ya que el año siguiente estaría en Hogwarts y allí escribiría una nueva historia.

Una historia emocionante llena de peligros, criaturas mágicas y hechizos poderosos, una historia donde volvería a ser el protagonista y brillaría con luz propia.

¿Pero hoy? ¿Qué iba a ser? Iba a tener que conformarse con maquillar la realidad asfixiante de esa cara de Londres, ¿qué más daba, si mentía un poco? Para sus lectores sería un nuevo capítulo del _Extraordinario Gilderoy_.

—¿Mamá?

—Todavía nos queda un poco.

—No es eso, ¿qué pase si escribo una aventura que nunca ha ocurrido?

Su madre lo miró un segundo y sonrió.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Es tu historia, haz lo que prefieras.

Gilderoy asintió conforme. Era lo que quería escuchar. Esa noche sí habría velas encendidas y pergaminos escritos después todo porque ya sabía lo que iba a poner en ellos.

Los muggles ya no parecían tan aburridos.

En absoluto.


	4. Draco & Harry - monstruo

**Palabras** : 679.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por _**Kaoru Black**_ _a escribir un Drarry durante el sexto año._

* * *

 **monstruo**

 **[draco & harry]**

Se desprende de la Capa de Invisibilidad nada más entrar en el ala médica. El olor a pociones antisépticas lo embriaga, le hace perder el sentido, pero se mantiene firme. No sabe por qué ha venido, solo que necesita ver su estado; ver con sus propios ojos el daño que le ha causado con unas simples palabras, que nunca fueron simples.

Todavía le afecta, duda que alguna vez deje de hacerlo. Un hechizo lo ha convertido en un monstruo. Nada puede hacerle pensar lo contrario, no importa lo que sus amigos digan, nunca más. Solo tiene que cerrar los ojos; los cierra y ve su inmaculado cuerpo, húmedo, abierto con finas líneas rojizas y negruzcas, muriendo poco a poco. La vida se le escapa de entre los dedos.

No puede hacer nada.

 _Es la realidad._

Él no podía hacerlo.

Todavía puede sentirlo, latiendo contra su magia, puede escuchar ese grito silencioso que escapó de sus rosados labios que, hasta hacía unos minutos o quizá una eternidad, estaban escupiendo palabras venenosas, hechizos peligrosos, que no eran nada más que una llamada de auxilio. Quería ayuda y él casi lo mata.

 _¿Qué clase de héroe es?_

Todavía puede ver sus ojos, grises como perlas, azules, si te permites ver más allá de las apariencias, quebrados y húmedos, no por la sangre, no por el agua estancada de ese sucio baño, sino por las lágrimas derramadas. Lágrimas que son una advertencia, un grito de ayuda. Lágrimas de piedad.

 _Es un monstruo._

Nunca podrá deshacerse de esa imagen. Tendrá que vivir con ella el resto de su vida. Lo perseguirá en sueños, en cada célula de su cuerpo, en su propia magia. No le importa. Será su penitencia. Sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, viene todas las noches, desde esa fatídica tarde hacía unos días, a verle. Nunca se desprende de la Capa, pues necesita ese escudo contra la realidad. Pero hoy es diferente, hoy se siente distinto.

No sabe que hace allí, solo que necesita estar ahí.

Como todas las noches.

 _Es un monstruo velando a su presa._

Se acerca con cuidado. Está dormido o tiene un sueño inducido, no lo sabe con exactitud, tampoco le importa. Permanece a unos pasos de distancia, no puede apartar sus ojos de su pálido rostro. Rostro normalmente hermoso, lo sigue siendo, nadie lo puede negar, pero ahora marcado por una fina cicatriz.

¿Cuántas cicatrices más? Quiere vomitar, siempre quiere.

No lo hace.

Se deja caer de rodillas contra el frío suelo y ahoga un sollozo. No merece llorar, los monstruos no lloran. No son débiles ni frágiles ni pueden tener remordimientos. Pero no puede controlar las lágrimas, no puede controlar el bombeo de su corazón, ni la ira de su magia en cada centímetro de su piel. No puede controlar sus sentimientos.

Porque siente, maldita sea, siente con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Los monstruos no sienten._

Y, tal vez, es por eso por lo que se rinde, por lo que cede y toma, con suma delicadeza, una de sus manos, blanca y sin cicatrices, entre las suyas. Es la mano izquierda, tiene sentido. Y es cálida, suave al tacto. ¿Cómo esperar lo contrario? Le da un pequeño apretón y se rompe.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Draco —solloza, se acerca un poco más de forma instintiva, cuando quiere darse cuenta tiene el rostro hundido en el colchón—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

 _Soy un monstruo._

En algún momento, el cansancio puede con él, pero antes de caer dormido, por una milésima de segundo, le parece sentir que, la mano que atrapa con tanto cuidado, le devuelve el apretón.

No muchas noches después, tal vez el tiempo justo e inevitable, Draco, ese niño pálido, marcado y roto, huirá o se verá obligado a escapar junto a un grupo de mortífagos de Hogwarts. Y Harry Potter se prometerá, no sin pesar, no sin lágrimas o sin el corazón hecho añicos, que, aunque él sea un monstruo insalvable con el destino escrito, le salvará; le protegerá de convertirse en un monstruo.

 _Por qué nuestros actos nos dicen quiénes somos, ¿cierto?_


	5. Draco Malfoy - elecciones

**Palabras** : 384

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por _**Kaoru Black**_ _a escribir una historia donde Draco no intenta asesinar a Dumbledore._

* * *

 **elecciones**

 **[draco malfoy]**

Draco miró la gárgola que precedía la entrada al despacho del director con verdadero pavor, como si realmente fuese la cosa más terrorífica que hubiera visto en lo que va de año. Y no era así, obviamente. Estuvo tentado en darse la vuelta, desaparecer por donde había venido y terminar su ronda de prefecto, pero una parte de él, una muy pequeña pero poderosa, le impedía moverse.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí de todos modos?

Estaba nervioso y el antebrazo, donde se encontraba su mayor error, empezaba a molestarle, como si ese monstruo supiera lo que estaba queriendo hacer. Gimió bajito, cual niño pequeño. Recordó lo que Pansy le había dicho esa mañana, lo que ella y Blaise le habían preguntado, hartos de ver como se iba deteriorando y enfermando por el paso de los días, para darse fuerzas.

Las necesitaba.

 _—¿Quieres hacer esto, Draco?_

 _—¿Quieres ser un asesino?_

Responder fue fácil, porque fue instintivo. Pansy le había sonreído aliviada y Blaise le había dado un pequeño apretón en el hombro. Los dos estaban de su lado y sabían lo que era lo mejor para él, ¿pero lo sabía Draco? Porque si así era, si estaba tan seguro, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí parado?

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Quiso marcharse justo en ese instante. Sí, estaba asustado de las consecuencias de pedir ayuda a ese viejo desquiciado. No solo por lo que les podría pasar a sus padres, sino también por él y sus amigos. ¿Era lo correcto darle la espalda a sus ideales?

—¿Son mis ideales? —susurró a nadie en particular, cuestionándose en voz alta, por primera vez, lo que llevaba todo el verano preguntándose—. No, no lo creo.

Y si lo eran, no eran lo suficiente importantes como para mancharse las manos de sangre inocente. Sin pensarlo mucho, sabiendo que podría cambiar de opinión, murmuró la contraseña que Pansy, no sabía como, había conseguido.

—Núcleo de dragón.

Y, a veces, en contra de nuestro buen juicio, una elección equivocada, como esa marca en el brazo, puede llevarnos al camino correcto o a un camino donde podamos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, donde descubramos quiénes somos, lo que queremos y lo que necesitamos. Y, aunque duela reconocerlo, ese viejo desquiciado, sabía que eso ocurriría.

—Oh, buenas noches, Draco —le sonrió afable—. ¿Un caramelo de limón?


	6. Michael & Anthony - noches

**Palabras** : 1,157

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por _**Kaoru Black**_ _a_ _escribir un Michael/Anthony después de la guerra, romántico._

* * *

 **noches**

 **[michael & anthony]**

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw está completamente en silencio. Los últimos rezagados, hace horas que se marcharon hasta sus habitaciones para descansar, excepto Michael. No es que no quiera dormir, es lo que más desea en este momento, pero es que necesita terminar la redacción para Pociones y así entregarla al día siguiente. No quiere suspender, no cuando está cursando el año extra.

Está tan perdido en los libros de ingredientes y en sus apuntes, que no nota la presencia de otro estudiante hasta que lo tiene prácticamente encima. Su primera reacción no es gritar o dar un salto en la silla, para nada, aunque sería lo natural, sino tomar la varita, que siempre está al alcance de su mano, darse la vuelta y murmurar un maleficio, quizá un _Mocomurciélago_ o un _Petrificus Totalus_ , mientras intenta tranquilizar a su corazón desbocado.

Son las consecuencias de la guerra.

O de un séptimo año desastroso.

No llega a lanzar el hechizo, en estos últimos meses, ha aprendido a mantener la compostura unos segundos, los suficientes para reconocer si, esa persona que ha aparecido de la nada a las dos de la madrugada, se trata de una amenaza o no. Es mejor no pensar cuántos estudiantes han sido hechizados por error. Es lo mejor, creeme.

La persona que se ha atrevido a tocar el hombro de Michael da un paso atrás con las manos por encima de la cabeza. No está asustado, no puede estarlo cuando ya está más que acostumbrado, es por eso por lo que se puede apreciar una sonrisa amable en su rostro y un brillo divertido en sus ojos, aunque son simples apariencias. En realidad, ese chico, lo que está es preocupado. Enormemente.

Michael tarda un segundo más de la cuenta en apartar la varita. El chico no le culpa, es tarde y el cansancio le pasa factura a cualquiera. O eso dicen los muggles. O, mejor dicho, eso dice el profesor de _Estudios Muggles_. A saber, si es realmente una frase que usen los muggles.

—Eres tú —suspira aliviado, como si realmente hubiera estado esperando cruzarse con uno de los Hermanos Carrow—. Tengo que terminar la redacción.

—Lo he imaginado —toma asiento a su lado, no le toca, simplemente le mira. Michael ha recuperado la pluma y se ha vuelto a poner a escribir—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Obtuviste un Aceptable en los TIMOs. No, gracias.

El otro chico, con un pijama horrible y el pelo ligeramente revuelto, pruebas suficientes para saber que acababa de levantarse de la cama, simplemente asiente y toma una de las galletas abandonadas por alguien allí, quizá por el propio Michael. Mastica en silencio, solo se escucha el raspar de la pluma en el pergamino.

Michael suelta la pluma con un golpe seco y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, frustrado.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo intento, Anthony. Te juro que lo intento.

Anthony, ese es el nombre del chico más alto, se termina la galleta antes de posar su mirada en la cara de su novio, porque sí, Michael es su novio, así ha sido desde hace un tiempo, aunque no consigue recordar cuando sucedió. Tal vez con ese beso a escondidas en la biblioteca o cuando él se dijo que no dejaría solo a Michael con los Carrow. Quizá fue entre medias. No lo termina de recordar bien. Es que no son horas para pensar. Ni tampoco son muy románticos.

Bueno, quizá un poco.

Anthony acaricia con ternura los cabellos azabache de Michael. Su novio ha apoyado la cabeza en la mesa, derramando el tintero peligrosamente cerca de la redacción y tiene los ojos cerrados. No duerme, solo descansa.

—Está bien, Michael. No tienes que forzarte —el aludido gruñe bajito, pero Anthony sigue con sus caricias. Hace un tiempo que ha descubierto que es exactamente lo que necesita su novio para relajarse—. Puedes dormir un rato, te prometo que te despierto en una hora o así.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de acercarse a posar sus labios en la mejilla de su novio—. No vas a dormir aquí, ven a uno de los sofás.

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw es un tanto diferente a las demás Salas Comunes, o eso dicen; parece más amplia porque está despejada. Es decir, todo mueble, desde una mesa de estudio hasta un sofá, está colocado en un sitio determinado, casi estratégico, para dar una sensación de espacio grande. Por no mencionar las estanterías que ocupan la mayoría de las paredes, esas grandes estanterías repletas de diferentes libros que, se dice, pertenecieron a la propia Rowena Ravenclaw y que estaban hechizados para no poder sacarlos de la Casa de las Águilas. Estanterías a las que se puede acceder a través de una escalera encantada.

Michael se levantó con torpeza con la ayuda de su novio. No llevaba la túnica reglamentaria, para el alivio de Anthony, pero sí el uniforme, como si no hubiera tenido intención de dormir en toda la noche. Anthony no comentó nada, sino que tomó la mano de Michael y lo arrastró hasta uno de los sofás azules.

—¿Me despertarás?

—Tres y media —le medio prometió, mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata y le ayudaba a desprenderse del jersey. Casi le hizo gracia ver lo que estaban haciendo, estaba desnudando a su novio en mitad de la Sala Común. Si alguien los pillaba así, bueno, serían el hazmerreír de Ravenclaw durante una buena temporada.

Valdría la pena. Michael mantuvo la camisa y los pantalones. Anthony, tras doblar la ropa y colocarla en otro sofá, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Michael sonrió. Era una bonita sonrisa. Le encantaban sus sonrisas.

—¿Me harás de almohada?

—Seré lo que tú quieras —susurró contra sus labios. Michael se sonrojó y Anthony aprovechó ese momento para besarlo en condiciones—. Te quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí, vaya pregunta, Corner.

—No, idiota —rojo como un tomate, se sentó en el sofá—. Me refería por qué…

—Hago lo que quiero, Michael. Como tú haces lo que te viene en gana, animal —se sentó a su lado y tomó, otra vez, su mano—. Y ahora a dormir. Seré tu almohada, siéntete orgulloso.

Michael sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como si Anthony acabara de hacer una estupidez muy poco digna de la Casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero se dejó hacer. Se tumbó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su novio. Normalmente eso le daría un poco de vergüenza, pero estaba tan cansado, que casi no se dio cuenta. Morfeo iba a visitarle pronto.

—Te quiero, Anthony —murmuró medio dormido y Anthony sonrió con ternura, tal vez no era tan malo que Michael se forzase de esa manera algunas veces, si podían compartir momentos como este.

Anthony también cerró los ojos, pero no dejó de acariciar a Michael en ningún momento, porque si habían sobrevivido a una guerra, también a Hogwarts.


	7. Simon Snow - sueños

**Palabras** : 1,667.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Y el universo de Carry On, propiedad de Rainbow Rowell. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por **_RumiTaseme_** a escribir un Crossover entre Harry Potter y Carry On.

* * *

 **sueños**

 **[simon snow]**

Simon Snow nunca imaginó que se encontraría en una situación tan extraña como la que estaba viviendo en ese instante. Y eso que había vivido el tiempo suficiente para hallarse en más de un aprieto, especialmente si su mejor amiga o el idiota de su novio estaban involucrados. Pero, si tenía que ser sincero, nunca nada parecido a lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Casi, porque era la verdad, se sentía un bicho raro. Y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía esa sensación corriendo por sus venas. Sin embargo, aunque su instinto le pedía salir corriendo o volando de donde sea que estuviese, permaneció allí, como si le hubieran lanzado alguna especie de veneno paralizante. Quizá, había sido así. Tal vez el idiota de su novio, que sí que iba a ser idiota, le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto.

Todas sus bromas eran de mal gusto, pero Baz acababa compensando sus errores en la cama. O en cualquier parte de la casa donde pudieran estar cómodos. Si es que se entiende lo que Simon está pensando, que no es un buen pensamiento para encontrarse en un lugar desconocido y rodeado de un aura vibrante. Ese maldito lugar tenía más magia retenida que él en sus peores momentos. Y eso era escalofriante, pero también estimulante.

Bastante.

Podía sentir un picor insistente acariciando su piel pálida. No intentó darle muchas vueltas, pero se sentía bien y no podía creer que ese lugar pudiera ser peligroso. Había estado en sitios peligrosos y este no era uno de ellos. Tampoco podía fiarse mucho, si Baz estuviera con él, le estaría lanzando una mirada asesina por confiado.

—¿Hola?

Su voz rebotó.

Y eso molaba, no lo podía negar.

Baz habría puesto los ojos en blanco.

Intentó moverse, podía moverse, así que dio un par de pasos tentativos y miró a su alrededor, casi esperando que un dragón saliera de alguna parte o, incluso, un vampiro. Sabía lidiar con vampiros, pero dudaba que a Baz le hiciera gracia que hiciese con ellos lo mismo que hacía con él. Ni pizca de gracia, vaya.

Estuvo un buen rato paseando por el castillo; por los interminables pasillos, asomándose en habitaciones vacías, mirando desconfiado los cuadros, que parecían que tenían vida propia, para llegar a la conclusión de que ese sitio mágico era una especie de escuela y que estaban en alguna parte de Escocia. ¿Qué como había llegado hasta allí? Ni idea, pero era tontería preocuparse por eso.

—¿Te has perdido? —la dulce voz de una niña captó su atención, se volvió con cuidado y se encontró con una chica de largos cabellos rubios, casi blancos, y sonrisa agradable. Había algo extraño en ella, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba demasiado cerca—. La magia... oh, es diferente en ti.

La niña extraña acarició su rostro. Simon casi esperó que notase lo caliente que estaba, con eso de que sus poderes tenían vida propia, pero no pareció darse cuenta o le importó bien poco. El tacto de ese chica era agradable, pero incorrecto. Retrocedió.

—¿Te has perdido? —repitió calmada, como si Simon no pareciera un animal enjaulado a punto de salir corriendo—. Puedo ayudarte. Los _nargles_ quieren.

—¿Los qué?

La chica sonrió aún más, si es posible. Y tomó su mano, así, sin permiso. Simon se dejó hacer, porque la niña no parecía peligroso y si lo fuese, podría usar su magia contra ella. Tampoco era tan complicado. Baz lo mataría, pero eso era lo de menos.

Coincidieron con más personas, pero nadie pareció reconocer su presencia al lado de la chica rubia y a ella sí que la veían. Todos, con sus ropas extrañas y sus objetos peculiares, prestaban atención a la muchacha como si fuese especial o un caso aparte. Tal vez así fuese, ¿pero por qué nadie le miraba a él? Comparado con los demás, sin querer sentirse inferior, era el extraño. Con su camiseta, sus pantalones vaqueros y, bueno, todos sabemos bien que es lo que hace a Simon especial.

—Te has perdido —no era una pregunta, pero Simon no le dio importancia, le parecía más relevante el lugar donde habían ido, que lo que la chica pudiera decir o no.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Se soltó de su mano y se adentró en la habitación. Era un lugar mágico -la palabra se le quedaba corta-, porque todo estaba rodeado por un manto de luces cálidas, eran velas flotantes, y una melodía armoniosa. Casi se sintió mal, porque Baz ni Penny estaban con él allí. Ellos merecían ver esa hermosura como él, quizá Baz estaría un poco enfurruñado por meterse en un sitio que podría ser peligroso, pero habría valido la pena por ver sus ojos brillar con el reconocimiento. Ese lugar era perfecto.

Era perfecto en muchos sentidos.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, ya no tenía una cruz colgando de su cuello, sino un anillo dorado. Fino y precioso. Era una alianza o intento de ella. Baz se la había entregado un mes atrás, después de una noche maravillosa y un desayuno espléndido. Fue torpe, a Baz no se le daban bien las palabras cuando estaba nervioso o muerto de miedo. Baz le había pedido que, cuando fuese, no importaba el día, el momento o el lugar, quería tener la oportunidad de pasar el resto de sus días como su marido. Simon casi se había echado a reír, porque no creía que eso pudiera ocurrir, que él pudiera ser tan dichoso, que los dos pudieran formalizar su relación de esa forma, pero así era.

Y nunca había sido tan feliz.

Nunca había amado tanto y llorado de esa forma.

Hasta hoy, porque ese lugar le hacía recrear con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que sintió esa noche. Todo lo que sintió cuando ese anillo, tan delicado, encajó en sus manos. Fue perfecto.

Se volvió hasta la chica rubia, pero ahora había otras personas junto a ella, una chica pelirroja, otro chico rubio, casi parecía hermano de la rubia, aunque una parte de él sabía que no era así, y otros tres más, una chica que se parecía a Penny, hasta un cierto punto o eso pensaba él, en ese momento, y dos chicos, un pelirrojo y alguien que parecía llamar la atención simplemente por estar ahí.

Todos sonreían, a su manera.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más interesante. Lo fue descubrir que había otras dos personas más allí, dos personas con las que pasaría el resto de su vida. Sonrió, esta vez fue una sonrisa genuina y llena de sentimientos descontrolados. Casi sin darse cuenta, de forma inconsciente, corrió hasta los brazos del chico de cabellos azabaches y reflejos azules. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero Simon lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba feliz también.

Se abrazaron.

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? —era Penny quien hablaba—. ¿Qué es este lugar y cómo hemos llegado aquí?

—Ni idea —confesó Baz, tras soltarse del agarre de Simon, aunque mantuvo sus manos juntas—. A saber con lo que estás soñando. Es raro.

—¿Disculpa? —era el chico rubio—. Tu definición de raro está atrofiada, ¿te has visto en un espejo?

Baz frunció el ceño, Simon y Penny soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —parecía indignado, el pelirrojo, que estaba a unos pasos de distancia, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Era vulgar—. Comadreja, no me hagas hablar.

—¿Perdona? —chilló, Baz frunció aún más el ceño ante tal muestra de vulgaridad, el rubio idiota hizo exactamente lo mismo. Se parecían—. Hurón, atrévete a decirme eso en la cara.

—¿A eso llamas tú una cara? —el rubio sonrió con burla—. Pobre Granger, ¿cómo le miras sin sufrir un ataque o algo así?

—Malfoy, déjalo. No me metas en medio.

El aludido, Malfoy, se encogió de hombros. La otra chica, la de los pelos rizados y que se parecía a Penny, agarró al pelirrojo antes de que se echase encima del rubio Malfoy. El otro chico, el de cabellos azabaches y gafas redondos no estaba mirando la escena interesado ni de ninguna manera, le estaba mirando a él, a Simon.

Simon le devolvió la mirada y todos los gritos, insultos o palabras insignificantes quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano, como si se hubieran esfumado, pero él seguía sosteniendo la mano de Baz.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es tu cabeza —comentó el chico más bajito—. Todo esto es tu cabeza.

—¿No sois reales?

—Sí, pero no aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Nuestras mentes están conectadas. O, tal vez, lo estén nuestras magias —sonrió—. Es el destino.

—Que le den al destino.

—Sí, eso mismo digo yo.

Los dos chicos, sin saberlo, se comprendían mejor de lo que parecía. Simon nunca lo imaginó, pero estaba delante de otro chico que fue marcado sin quererlo; otro chico llamado _El elegido_ y otro chico que, quizá, también estaba enamorado de la persona adecuada. Pero eso es otra historia, una que no se puede contar, porque, en ese momento, cuando Simon iba a preguntarle su nombre, la mano que sostenía como si fuese su ancla, que lo era, le dio un leve apretón y todo empezó a nublarse a su alrededor.

Lo último que vio, lo último que su cerebro pudo procesar, fue el destello de un rayo ¿o era una cicatriz? Simon no estaba del todo seguro, pero siempre era así cuando se despertaba de un sueño tan vivido y extraño. Pero pronto lo olvidó, ¿y cómo no olvidar si lo primero que vio, al abrir los ojos, fue la mirada oscura de Baz?

—Buenos días, dormilón. ¿Quiere, Su Alteza, algo para desayunar?

—Sí —le siguió el juego, mientras tiraba de su camiseta para atrapar sus labios en un beso—: a ti.

Los sueños son extraños, complejos y enigmáticos, pero son solo sueños, aunque estos se repitan constantemente, aunque esos ojos verdes y esa cicatriz estén siempre presentes, son simples sueños y, a lo sumo, pesadillas sin importancia. ¿Verdad?

—Tu aliento —le dio un pico— es horrible, Snow. Lávate los dientes.

—Idiota.

Los dos sonrieron.


	8. Theo Nott - sangre

**Palabras** : 882

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece a _El fuego que consume nuestra alma: Recopilación de Escenas Extras._ **(*)**

* * *

Retada por **_Amaly Belldandy_** a escribir sobre la vida de Theo -Theodore Nott- después de la guerra.

* * *

 **sangre**

 **[theo nott]**

Han pasado seis meses desde que terminó la guerra.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que salió de Azkaban.

Han pasado dos meses desde su juicio.

No ha pasado ni un solo día sin sentir que no merece seguir respirando; que esta segunda oportunidad que la sociedad mágica le ha ofrecido es simplemente otra forma de castigo, pero una más cruel. Una donde está completamente solo y a merced de sus más terribles pesadillas.

No quiere seguir respirando, porque duele solo de intentarlo. Sin embargo, aunque sabe que la muerte le recibirá con los brazos abiertos, es incapaz de acabar con su vida. Ni un imperdonable puede vocalizar, siente que se le desgarrará la garganta solo de querer hacerlo. Es como si él mismo quisiera castigarse con un día más de tortura silenciosa, un día más viendo esa marca borrosa repleta de magia negra estropeando su piel.

Entra en el cuarto de baño, está descalzo y desnudo. Nota el contraste, todo es blanco enfermizo. Casi vomitivo. Tiene el pelo ligeramente húmedo; le cuesta respirar, pero sabe que es solo una sensación, que no es real. Es todo a causa de esa estúpida pesadilla, de esas sombras oscuras, de esos gritos escalofriantes y de esa sangre vomitiva que ha inundado cada centímetro de su mente, como todas las noches desde hace seis meses.

Busca su reflejo en el espejo y se encuentra con unos ojos negros que lo miran sin mirar, es un desconocido quien está ahí. ¿Dónde ha quedado ese chico que quería comerse el mundo, pasar el resto de su vida viajando? ¿Dónde está el chico de sonrisa fácil y de corazón inocente? Con manos temblorosas, con los ojos húmedos, ya no por el sudor, sino por las lágrimas retenidas que son como lava tocando su piel torturada, toma una maquinilla de afeitar muggle. No sabe de quién es, pero sí que ha estado ahí desde que ha vuelto a Hogwarts.

Pesa poco y sabe desmontarla. La desmonta con cuidado. El corazón late con fuerza contra su pecho, advirtiéndole silenciosamente que no hay vuelta atrás. Se muerde el labio y solloza, ya no silenciosamente, sino con todas sus fuerzas. No le importa si alguien le escucha, ¿quién de los chicos de octavo iría a ver lo que le pasa a un marcado? Ninguno.

—Lo siento. —Cae de rodillas al suelo y no puede dejar de pensar en esa chica rubia de sonrisa fácil, que parece no querer rendirse con él, en la sonrisa burlona de su amiga, esa que casi entrega al _niño-que-vivió,_ ni tampoco en los ojos oscuros de su amigo o en los grises de otro que también porta las mismas pesadillas sobre su espalda. Ellos son lo único que vale la pena, pero no puede aferrarse a ello.

No más.

Nunca.

Sin pensarlo, casi con la vista borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas, atraviesa la fina piel de sus muñecas con esa cuchilla abandonada. El primer corte pica, pero es un dolor suave, uno que quiere repetir. Los demás cortes, esos que purifican su marchita piel, se sienten muchísimo mejor, atractivamente correctos. Llora, no puede parar ahora, pero también sonríe con cada punzada de dolor o con cada hilo de sangre caliente que corre por sus brazos hasta manchar el blanco suelo. Sonríe porque todo va a acabar, es cuestión de tiempo.

Será un cobarde, pero uno que descansará en paz, aunque su padre nunca lo perdone.

Aunque nadie le perdone.

—¿Theo? —Es una voz dulce—. ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Theodore!

Unas manos frías recogen su casi inerte cuerpo. Lo abrazan con fuerza. Theo intenta abrir los ojos, le cuesta horrores. No quiere vivir, pero necesita ver el rostro de la persona que ha tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarlo, ya que su cabeza es incapaz de reconocer su voz. Lo primero que ve, entre la neblina, es el rostro descompuesto de ese chico que, como él, cometió el error de marcar su piel. Pero Draco, se trata de Draco Malfoy, es más fuerte que él, ya que sigue aferrándose a la vida, aunque no la merezca.

Lo abraza con más fuerza, murmura algún que otro hechizo curativo. Suenan pisadas y gritos.

—No puedes hacernos esto, Nott. —Es la voz de Blaise—. ¡Llamad a la puta enfermera, maldita sea!

Theo ya no puede seguir consciente más tiempo. No quiere, en realidad. Lo último que siente, antes de cerrar los ojos, es un calor abrasador recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Y su sonrisa, no sabe por qué, pero es lo que siente antes de perder la batalla, es esa sonrisa cálida que le ha estado acompañando desde hace semanas, una sonrisa seguida de unos ojos turquesa y un cabello rubio brillante.

Esa noche, esa fatídica madrugada marca un antes y un después en la vida de los slytherins superviviente de la guerra; los de octavo año, especialmente la vida de Draco, de Blaise, de Pansy y Daphne. Theo sobrevivió un día más y todos se prometieron, sin decir palabra, sin dirigirse más que una simple mirada, que ninguno se mantendría lejos, siempre estarían unidos, porque esto no era la paz después de la tempestad, era una nueva batalla que si querían ganar, debían luchar juntos.

Y así fue.

* * *

(*): _El fuego que consume nuestra alma_ es un longfic NO disponible que tiene como personajes protagonistas, entre ellos, a Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter.

Es una historia situada en el futuro, 2009-2010, trata las consecuencias de la guerra, como los prejuicios siguen arraigados en los magos, tanto en los sangre pura, pero también en mestizos y en nacidos de muggles, las consecuencias de nuestros actos, como no existen decisiones buenas o malas, ni justas o injustas. PRINCIPALMENTE: la historia de cada personaje, el camino que han tomado, toman o tomarán, sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Quiero hacer una historia donde sobresalga el valor de la amistad, la importancia del amor, el papel de la traición. Quiero drama, tragedia y, por supuesto, final feliz.


	9. Draco & Harry - inevitable

**Palabras** : 2,757.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia puede leerse vinculada a _Un feliz domingo_ , aunque no es necesario pues sería una precuela.

* * *

Retada por **_LunaticaM_** a que cuente una navidad de Draco/Harry, después de la Guerra.

* * *

 **inevitable**

 **[draco & harry]**

Draco estaba atacado de los nervios, y era por una soberana estupidez. Pero para que esto tenga sentido, si es que puede tenerlo, es necesario ir un poco atrás en el tiempo. Harry y Draco empezaron a salir unos meses atrás, después de haber coincidido en varios reuniones o actos sociales del Ministerio y haberse visto obligados a ser _amigables_ por sus propios amigos. Se ve que la tensión sexual había estado ahí _desde siempre_ porque solo necesitaron unas cuantas copas, unas miraditas para nada inocentes en los pasillos del Ministerio o en algún pub donde coincidieran, y roces ocasionales para acabar follando todos los malditos días con noches y desayunos incluidos.

Inaudito.

Sus amigos preferían la palabra _inevitable_ , pero Draco seguía sin comprender por qué. O se hacía loco o realmente era así de ciego. Sin embargo, ese no es el motivo por el que Draco Malfoy esté tan nervioso. En absoluto. Sí, su relación con Harry era una montaña rusa muggle, puesto que habían pasado de _conversar civilizadamente_ a compartir cama durante meses y de ahí, porque hay que reconocerlo, a darse una oportunidad en serio: darle nombre a lo que estaban haciendo. ¿A lo tonto? Llevaban un año el uno detrás del otro, aunque Draco no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, si alguien perseguía a alguien, ese era Potter.

No era Potter más, era Harry.

Hacer su relación oficial no era compartir piso o hacer vida en común, a pesar de que sus amigos se pensaran lo contrario y no perdieran ni un segundo en hacer bromas al respecto. Draco tampoco estaba tan loco ni tan enamorado. Es más, el amor era un sentimiento que les quedaba grande a ambos, ellos solo habían pasado de follar a tener citas, darse besos o carantoñas porque sí, ver películas acurrucados en el sofá, reír por cualquier tontería o pelear amistosamente. No vivían juntos solo pasaban semanas haciendo vida en el apartamento del otro, y ni una noche solos pero eso no quería decir nada, no cuando estaban pagando dos apartamentos.

Sí, compartían gastos. ¿Y qué?

Sin embargo, aunque pueda parecer suficiente para alterar al tranquilo Draco Malfoy, ese no era el asunto que le hacía querer tirarse de los pelos o mordisquearse las uñas, manías muy poco malfoyescas, si le preguntan. No, el problema en cuestión es algo más íntimo que dormir abrazados, compartir baño por las mañanas o pagar facturas.

¿Cuál era?

Sus primeras navidades juntos. No parecía la gran cosa, no tendría que serlo cuando llevas con alguien tanto tiempo y le tienes tanta confianza. Pero lo era porque Draco Malfoy tenía el fantasma de la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y el pasado de su familia, el suyo propio, sobre sus espaldas. Los amigos de Harry aceptaban su relación, sí, ¿pero lo haría también su familia?

No hablaba de los Weasley. Molly Weasley era una mamá oso maravillosa y Arthur le había abierto las puertas de la casa alegando que los hijos no tenían que pagar los pecados de los padres. Con ellos no había problemas, aunque Draco mantenía las distancias con La Madriguera siempre que podía, porque cada vez que iba engordaba un par de kilos. Sin exagerar. Y eso no era bueno. Él estaba hablando de Andrómeda Tonks, hermana de su madre, su tía por sangre, pero también una mujer que había sido tachada del árbol familiar y había perdido a su marido y a su hija en la guerra. ¿Adivinad a manos de quien? Pues de mortífagos, magos con marcas tenebrosas.

Draco estaba aterrorizado.

Sí, ahí estaba el asunto del ataque de nervios que Draco estaba a punto de experimentar o que llevaba sufriendo desde que Harry, con esa sonrisa sabionda que le ponía enfermo, le había informado que sí, que pasaría la comida navideña en Malfoy Manor, porque Draco (y es ahí donde estaba el problema) iba a estar la nochebuena en la casa de los Tonks, porque era el momento perfecto para conocer a su ahijado, sobrino de Draco.

Había querido negarse, pero no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas, y cruzarse de brazos y decir un rotundo _no_ de poco le iba a servir. Para iniciar una pelea. Y cortar con Harry en las fiestas para después volver le parecía demasiado ruin.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás listo?

Draco dio un pequeño salto en el sitio. No le había escuchado llegar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándose en el espejo? La corbata que estaba intentando ponerse ya no le parecía la adecuada, suspiró frustrado. La descartó dejándola caer al suelo. Harry se acercó hasta él, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Se quedaron mirando el reflejo del otro en el espejo.

—Estás guapo así.

Una risa amarga escapó de su garganta. Harry frunció el ceño, y Draco tuvo que ver algo que no le gustó en los ojos verdes de su novio, porque se volvió hasta él ligeramente asustado y con el corazón en un puño. Realmente no quería una pelea esa noche, menos una que podría ser la definitiva porque Draco había estado eludiendo el tema de Teddy Lupin demasiado tiempo.

 _Si Harry supiera…_

—Estoy asustado —se entretuvo arreglando el borde de la túnica que le compró a Harry una semana atrás, cualquier cosa mejor que ver la decepción en los ojos esmeralda de su novio—. ¿Y si mi tía me rechaza?

 _Por Salazar bendito, ¿era necesario sonar como un niño pequeño?_

Las manos le temblaban pero no se percató de ello hasta que los dedos de Harry se entrelazaron con los suyos. Draco miró a sus manos unidas, era tanto el contraste que le parecía mentira que Harry y él estuvieran allí, juntos. O que Draco estuviera desnudando su alma y mostrando uno de sus mayores temores, al que consideró una vez su rival en la escuela.

Se mordió el labio.

—Draco, Andrómeda sabe que vienes —susurró. Draco se atrevió a alzar la mirada y lo que encontró lo dejó paralizado. Harry estaba sonriendo, no era una novedad, es cierto, pero era una sonrisa diferente, una de esas sonrisas de las que hablan en las novelas cursis que dicen o significan más que las palabras—. Está deseando conocerte, desde que supo que salíamos, yo no se lo dije, no ha parado de preguntar por ti.

—¿De verdad? —tragó saliva y buscó desesperadamente algo en los ojos de Harry que le dijera que estaba mintiendo o por lo menos, exagerando.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Draco quiso hechizarlo.

—Si creyese por un segundo que Andrómeda no te permitiría entrar, no te obligaría a ir hasta allí. No soy tan cruel —le prometió—. Nunca te haría sentir incómodo.

Eso era cierto. Draco se deshizo del agarre de Harry a duras penas, y se dirigió hasta el armario. Había tomado una decisión. Rebuscó entre las prendas de ropa, apartando las túnicas de auror de Harry, sus túnicas de inefable y alguna que otra camiseta muggle, hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Harry lo miró de malas maneras.

Draco ocultó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué puedes ir con jersey y pantalones de mezclilla, y yo tengo que llevar ropa de gala?

Draco se acercó hasta él, y le robó un beso. Otro, otro y otro. Tantos como fueran necesarios para que su novio sonriera de nuevo. Eran gestos muy ñoños; eran sus favoritos.

—Me gusta más cuando sonríes, Potty —un nuevo beso. Simples roces de labios que decían _todo_ —. Y cámbiate.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

No es que las palabras de Harry hubieran borrado de golpe todos sus nervios. Creía firmemente en su novio cuando decía que no habría problemas esa noche, pero eso no quería decir que sus miedos desaparecieran, todo lo contrario. Su tía era una Black y los Black son vengativos. Su madre, por ejemplo, llevaba desde hacía tres años intentando contactar con Andrómeda, pero sin atreverse a mandarle una lechuza. Y si no lo hacía, es porque sabía que no funcionaría.

 _Oh, mierda._

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —Draco se volvió, Harry estaba colocándose uno de los jerseys de los Weasley—. Y no pongas esa cara de asco, es bonito.

—Lo que tú digas, pero yo me pondré el de cachemir.

Harry sonrió, y con un movimiento de muñeca, el muy idiota hacía magia no verbal sin varita jodidamente bien, extrajo las botas de piel de dragón de debajo de la cama. Lo miró boquiabierto. Iba a matarlo.

—Potter, ¿qué te tengo dicho? —le gruñó—. Si miro ahí debajo, ¿me encontraré tus calcetines o calzoncillos o cualquier guarrada tuya? Espero que no, o sufrirás.

Harry se ruborizó. Draco dudaba que se avergonzara de ello.

—Está limpio, pesado.

—Ni una mota de polvo, te tocaba limpiar a ti —le recordó para desgracia de Harry.

—¿Y tú cuando limpias?

—Ese no es el punto.

—Sí, sí que lo es. Todavía no te he visto coger un plumero o una escoba.

—Cuando me toca a mí está limpio ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero…

—Sin _peros_ —le cortó de mal humor mientras se dirigía hasta el cuarto de baño para terminar de arreglarse, casi podía ver a Harry haciendo muecas, pero cerró la puerta de todos modos.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y suspiró. Necesitaba hacer unos ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse. Eran las primeras navidades juntos e iban a pasarlas con sus respectivas familias, ¿es que estaban locos?

—Puedes hacerlo —murmuró bajito—. Puedes hacerlo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Harry y Draco se aparecieron en los límites de la casa de Andrómeda. El lugar estaba repleto de nieve pero la casa, en la distancia, parecía acogedora. Draco sabía que podían haber usado la Red Flú, habría sido más cómodo, pero le agradeció con un beso que no lo hicieran. Pasear por la nieve hasta la entrada, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para tomar un poco más de fuerza.

Él no era un gryffindor.

—Oh, soy vosotros. Bienvenidos —Andrómeda abrazó a Harry y le dio dos besos en la mejilla. Draco se tensó a su lado, pero Harry no le soltó la mano en ningún momento—. Buenas noches, Draco.

Le estaba sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Buenas noches —no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar cómo terminar su saludo, porque Andrómeda hizo exactamente lo mismo que con Harry. El abrazo no duró más de dos segundos, pero para Draco fue suficiente para descubrir que sí, que Andrómeda le quería allí y que las cosas no estaban tan perdidas como imaginó.

Que aunque tomó malas decisiones, se le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez su madre mandaría su lechuza, después de todo.

Andrómeda le acarició la mejilla con ternura, y les cedió el paso al interior de la casa. No era muy grande como parecía desde fuera, pero lucía cómoda y hogareña, algo que Malfoy Manor nunca podría aunque su madre la echase a bajo. Draco sabía que Harry y Andrómeda estaban hablando de camino al salón, pero Draco solamente podía escuchar a su corazón, bombeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Harry le dio un leve apretón a su mano, y Draco le sonrió en respuesta.

Era lo máximo que podía hacer para decirle que estaba bien, porque no iba a abrir la boca, ¿y si se le quebraba la voz? Maldita sea, era un Malfoy.

—¿Dónde está Teddy?

—Está dibujando en…

—¡HARRY!

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza—. Está justo ahí.

Draco miró con sincera curiosidad al pequeño de cuatro años. Teddy Lupin tenía el cabello de un azul brillante lo suficiente largo como para que unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayeran sobre su frente. Las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos miel. El azul de su cabello pasó inmediatamente al negro, pero antes de que el pequeño se lanzase a los brazos de Harry, se quedó quieto observando a Draco, y después miró a su abuela interrogante. Era un niño bastante espabilado para su edad.

—¿Quién es? —le señaló con uno de sus regordetes dedos. En otras circunstancias, Draco se habría sentido juzgado y rechazado, pero no ahora porque Teddy le estaba mirando con la misma curiosidad que Draco, y no había odio en su mirada.

—Es tu tío Draco.

El niño parpadeó dos veces, se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, para desgracia de Andrómeda, y dio unos pasos tentativos en dirección a Draco. El imbécil de Potter no hizo ningún movimiento que le dijera a Draco lo que tenía que hacer, pero permaneció a su lado al menos. Draco estaba seguro de que había empezado a sudar de los nervios.

Teddy ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

Y sonrió.

—¿Somos familia? —Draco asintió con cuidado, y Teddy cambió su pelo a un rubio casi etéreo, provocando un parada cardiaca en Draco—. ¿Aupa?

Andrómeda sonrió divertida. Harry le dio un apretón y le señaló al niño, cuando Draco clavó sus sorprendidos ojos en él. Harry le soltó de la mano para que Draco pudiera agacharse y tomar a Teddy en brazos. El pequeño no pareció notar las reservas de Draco, porque siguió con los brazos en el aire y dio algún que otro saltito.

Andrómeda dio un paso al frente para intervenir. No hizo falta. Draco dejó que Teddy lo abrazase y, cuando se sintió lo bastante seguro, lo tomó en brazos. El calor de Teddy era agradable, casi familiar y Draco se permitió sentir el abrazo como correcto, como algo que se iba a repetir pronto. Cerró los ojos, y ya no pudo retener las lágrimas.

Teddy le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—¿Quieres una galleta? —limpió como pudo las lágrimas de Draco con sus manitas. Harry y Andrómeda mantuvieron las distancias—. La abuela dice que el chocolate lo cura todo, ¿a qué sí?

Andrómeda asintió.

—Vamos a por chocolate —se acurrucó en su pecho—. Y te puedo enseñar los juguetes. La abuela Molly me ha tejido un jersey ¡y me ha dado un pastel enorme!

Se dirigieron hasta el saloncito. La decoración era desordenada y todo estaba repleto de juguetes y dibujos dispares. Andrómeda recogió la mayoría de las cosas con un toque de varita, pero Draco casi ni se percató porque toda su atención estaba en los ojos brillantes de Teddy, y en lo que le estaba contando. Sin saberlo, Teddy, con sus frases disparatadas, su voz chillona o sus muestras de cariño, estaba calmando el corazón de Draco, sanando heridas que nadie había podido, ni siquiera Harry.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —Draco extrajo un pequeño paquete del bolsillo, le lanzó un hechizo de ampliación—. Es es una tontería.

Teddy ni le escuchó, arrancó el papel y tomó el dragón de peluche como si fuese su tesoro más preciado, como hacía con todos los regalos. Draco sonrió satisfecho, aunque sus ojos vidriosos demostraron que todavía estaba afectado por la situación.

Harry también tenía ganas de llorar, pero de pura dicha.

Esa nochebuena no fue como ninguna otra que Draco hubiera tenido en toda su vida. Había sido muy feliz antes de la guerra, disfrutando de la atención de sus padres y de sus amigos en esos días, pero tras los juicios, Draco no había vuelto a Malfoy Manor en esas fechas. No se sentía capaz. Ahora, después de esa noche llena de dulces, comida casera y alguna que otra copa de vino, se sentía capaz de recuperar aquello que valía la pena conservar.

Draco se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry, mientras Teddy probaba su nueva escoba de juguete. Andrómeda lo estaba vigilando con la varita en la mano, porque cualquier se fiaba de alguien tan revoltoso como ese niño. Era una noche diferente, especial incluso, pero era una noche llena de cambios.

—¿Harry?

—Dime —le dio un beso en la cabeza, el cabello rubio le hizo cosquillas en la nariz—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

Draco sonrió feliz. Le habría gustado darle un beso en condiciones, uno que le dijese que no solo estaba aceptando estar enamorado de él, sino que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, pero Teddy llamó la atención de ambos y no pudieron hacer nada más que complacer a ese pequeño niño que, en muy poco tiempo, se convertiría en una constante en sus vidas, ahora que Draco se había atrevido a dar un paso al frente, y había dejado atrás parte de los fantasmas de su pasado.

La Marca Tenebrosa no picaba en su brazo, no esa noche.

¿Qué qué es lo que ocurrirá mañana en la comida navideña, en Malfoy Manor? Bueno, eso es otra historia. No es necesario preocuparse por lo que pasará. No ahora.


	10. Familia Malfoy - dragón

**Palabras** : 1,076.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

* * *

Retada por **_Kaoru Black_** a escribir un escena familiar entre Narcissa, Lucius y Draco.

* * *

 **dragón**

 **[familia malfoy]**

Draco juega con Dobby en los jardines interiores. Narcissa los observa en silencio, recostada en una silla repleta de cojines mientras intenta concentrarse en la lectura, pero sin mucho éxito. Su hijo la saluda efusivamente cuando se da cuenta de su presencia, Narcissa le sonríe a modo de respuesta.

—Mira, mami.

—Es precioso, mi amor.

Draco asiente de acuerdo, y sigue dibujando en los grandes pergaminos que Lucius compró expresamente para él. Tiene las manos manchadas de diferentes colores, si la vista no le falla, incluso su rostro es víctima de los lápices. Dobby está a su lado, a veces limpiando con su magia el desastre que su hijo pudiera hacer y otras, entregándole los lápices que requiriese.

Dobby chasquea los dedos. La hoja que Draco está pintando con tanto ahínco, brilla unos segundos.

—Gracias, Dobby —canturrea feliz.

Narcissa arruga la nariz al darse cuenta de que su hijo está encima del dibujo, ensuciando los pantalones nuevos.

—Lo que el amito Draco necesite.

—Dragón —llama Narcissa minutos después, Draco alza la cabecita ligeramente curioso—. Ven un momento.

—Pero mami… —hace un puchero, Dobby se sujeta una de las orejas, esperando la orden de Narcissa.

—Dragón —le advierte, porque sabe lo que su hijo hará, se pondrá a llorar para salirse con la suya—. ¿Por qué no me enseñas tus dibujos?

El rostro de Draco se ilumina cuál lucero de Navidad, asiente de forma exagerada, y recoge los pergaminos como puede, fallando al ser muchos. Narcissa sonríe divertida, y le hace un gesto a Dobby para que lo haga él.

Draco corre hasta sus faldas, Narcissa lo toma en brazos. Draco se acurruca unos segundos, casi olvidando el motivo por el que estaba tan animado minutos antes, y suspira feliz. Narcissa realiza un hechizo de limpieza no verbal.

—Hace cosquillas —Narcissa le da un beso en la mejilla, Draco se remueve—. Soy un niño grande, mami. No besos.

—¿De verdad? —pasa los dedos por el cabello de su hijo, acomodándolo—. ¿No más muestras de cariño? ¿Ni abrazos ni nada?

Draco frunce el ceño.

—Bueno, no. No lo sé.

Narcissa se apiada de él. Draco se pasa el día intentando imitar a Lucius, como si ser como su padre fuese su meta en la vida. Es gracioso, a veces. Pero Narcissa no quiere que su hijo pierda su infancia simplemente por cumplir con unas expectativas que nadie ha puesto en él. Su dragón es un niño, y así seguirá siendo.

Draco se limpia una mancha inexistente de la mejilla.

—Dobby, trae los dibujos.

—¡Sí! ¡Con cuidado, Dobby! —le advierte el niño. Dobby se muerde el labio pero cumple con la orden—. Mira, esos somos nosotros, mami.

Los dibujos, esas formas tan extrañas con las que su hijo se ha pasado horas entretenido, vuelan alrededor de ambos. Draco se pasa un buen rato explicando qué es cada uno, desde algo tan simple como un paisaje hasta la familia completa, incluyendo al pobre elfo. Draco se abraza al cuello de su madre, al terminar.

—¿Tienes sueño, dragón?

Draco niega, pero acaba bostezando.

—Quiero esperar a papi.

—Papi tardará en volver, ven anda.

—No.

Pero al final cede. Narcissa le da la cena, lo baña y lo acuesta. Draco no tarda mucho en conciliar el sueño, aunque procura mantenerse a su lado un rato más, para asegurarse de que realmente está durmiendo. Las protecciones le advierten, media hora después, que alguien ha entrado en la casa.

—Buenas noches, dragón.

Draco se remueve pero no se despierta. Narcissa lanza una serie de hechizos, y se dirige hasta la planta baja.

—Cissy, estás despierta.

Narcissa llega al lado de su marido, y le da un casto beso en los labios. Lucius parece agotado, Narcissa duda que sea por pasar todo el día en el Ministerio, pero se ahorra el comentario mordaz que quiere lanzarle porque sabe cuál será la respuesta que su marido le de, y está cansada de ellas.

—¿Y Draco?

—Durmiendo, ¿quieres ver sus obras de arte?

Lucius suelta una risita, y toma la mano que Narcissa le ofrece.

—¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho hoy en la cena? —le pasa uno de los pergaminos, acaricia el dibujo—. Quiere ser pintor.

—Y uno de los mejores, por lo que puedo ver —bromea—. Iré a darle un beso de buenas noches.

Narcissa asiente.

—Lucius.

—Dime.

—¿Dónde has estado? —se vuelve al no recibir respuesta—. ¿En el mundo muggle, otra vez?

—Solo es pura diversión, cariño.

No le cree pero lo deja estar. Es una tontería preocuparse por algo que no irá a mayores, o eso espera. Comprueba el dibujo que ha estado Lucius mirando con tanta atención, y sonríe. No sabe si Draco seguirá dibujando cuando sea mayor, pero espera que nunca olvide lo que significa la familia. Su hijo tiene un corazón enorme, piensa mientras repasa con los dedos los tres monigotes que ha dibujado con líneas amarillas.

Mira las escaleras, suspira.

Llega al ala donde están las habitaciones de Draco, pone los ojos en blanco cuando escucha los primeros cuchicheos.

—Dragón, ¿qué haces despierto?

Draco pega un salto en la cama, y se cubre con las sábanas. Lucius está tumbado a su lado, sonriente, y le deja un sitio a Narcissa para que se acueste con ellos. Es tarde, Draco necesita dormir, pero aun así se desprende de los zapatos y se sienta en la cama, al lado de su pequeño.

—Mañana no habrá quien lo levante —busca el cuerpecito de su hijo para quitarle la sábana de la cabeza—. Dragón, estabas durmiendo.

—Pero papi va a leerme un cuento.

—No, papi está cansado y va ir a dormir también.

Draco dibuja un puchero.

—Cissy, solo serán unos minutos —le da uno de los peluches del suelo a su hijo, antes de convocar uno de los libritos de la estantería—. Después cerrará los ojos.

—Sí, lo prometo.

Narcissa acepta a regañadientes. Draco no tarda mucho en dormirse de nuevo, pero Lucius sigue leyendo, como si terminar el cuento fuese trascendental. Narcissa lo deja hacer, incluso cierra los ojos y se relaja, porque son esos pocos momentos, cada vez más escasos, cuando se acuerda por qué se enamoró de Lucius en primer lugar; por qué sigue creyendo en la promesa que le hizo casi seis años atrás.

Siente que Lucius acaricia su mejilla, pero está tan agotada, tan echa polvo, que no se da cuenta que Lucius se está marchando de la habitación.

—Os quiero.

No siempre se cumplen las promesas.


	11. Draco & Luna - hada

**Palabras** : 2,272.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por **_Dani Valdez_** a escribir algo sobre Draco y Luna como amigos. **(*)**

* * *

 **hada**

 **[draco & luna]**

Draco estaba repantigado en la cama con un puñado de apuntes en la tranquilidad de su habitación, cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido fuera de lo normal. En otras circunstancias, si estuviera compartiendo piso con alguien diferente, no le habría prestado mucha atención porque tenía una prueba muy importante en dos días como para permitirse distraerse, pero como esa no era su situación, no le quedó más remedio que soltar el tratado de antídotos en desuso para ir a echar un vistazo.

Toulouse era una ciudad hermosa. No era la París de su infancia, pero tenía un cierto encanto. Nada más terminar sus servicios con la comunidad británica, Draco Malfoy se marchó a Francia para estudiar la Maestría en Pociones, estuvo en París una temporada, no más de unos seis meses, hasta que descubrió que lo suyo no eran las pociones, no totalmente, así que terminó redirigiendo la Maestría a la medimagia y ahora hacía una doble licenciatura.

Llegó al salón, a la fuente del ruido, sumido en sus pensamientos y se encontró con su alocada compañera de piso manchada casi en su totalidad por pintura azul y mirando concentrada, algo no muy normal en ella, todos los pergaminos que tenía repartidos por el suelo. Draco no se cuestionó para qué necesitaba su amiga la pintura, estaba acostumbrado, así que extrajo la varita y realizó una serie de hechizos de impermeabilidad. Estaba en pijama, sí, pero no tenía intención de tirarlo a la basura.

—¿Qué haces?

Se sentó a su lado y le apartó un mechón rubio de la cara. No había restos de pintura en él, pero sí purpurina. Una cantidad obscena de purpurina.

—Estudiando. —Le sonrió distraída—. La semana que viene tengo una expedición en los Pirineos.

—¿Y la pintura?

—Me ayuda a concentrarme. —Le señaló el techo. Draco lo miró interesado, quedándose boquiabierto al ver que lo había pintado para representar el agua del mar—. Y aleja a los _torposoplos_.

Draco soltó una carcajada mientras su amiga miraba con atención su obra de arte, como si esperase encontrar alguna criatura molesta allí escondida. Draco se secó las lágrimas y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, para limpiar las manchas de pintura seca.

—Eres un desastre, Lovegood.

Luna ladeó el rostro, curiosa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Los dos miraron a la vez el techo y Draco frunció el ceño—. Falta brillo, ¿más purpurina?

Luna asintió.

—Quizá algún encantamiento de luz. —Luna no estaba mirando el techo ya, sino a Draco—. Uno que funcione cuando todo esté a oscuras o algo así.

—¿Para espantar a los _torposoplos_?

—Sí, para espantarlos. —Rió Draco. Se estiró y tomó una de las latas de pintura, no había ni rastro de pinceles o brochas, su amiga había vuelto a usar las manos—. ¿Dónde tienes la purpurina?

—Ahí. —Señaló en algún punto detrás suyo, entre el sofá y la mesita—. La uso para Magizoologia Avanzada.

¿Cómo Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood se habían convertido en compañeros de piso? Fue pura casualidad. En París, Draco había estado viviendo en la antigua casa veraniega de los Malfoy, pero al mudarse a Toulouse, con el dinero justo para pagar sus necesidades básicas, tuvo que tirar de los pisos de estudiantes del campus universitario mágico. Draco no era una persona fácil con la que convivir ni confiaba en nadie a la primera de cambio, así que, cuando se cruzó con Luna en el barrio mágico y empezaron a hablar, no dudó en aceptar su invitación.

¿Qué podría pasar? Draco y Luna habían creado un lazo irrompible en las mazmorras de los Malfoy y, aunque costó que la convivencia en el piso funcionara los primeros meses, Draco sabía que no estaría mejor en ningún sitio, y eso le preocupaba, porque el año que viene tenía que trasladarse a España a realizar unas asignaturas complementarias, a saber como resultaba eso.

Luna tomó el bote de purpurina. Draco miró el interior con la nariz arrugada y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. En dos días tenía una prueba, sí, pero hasta él necesitaba unas cuantas horas de relajación. ¿Quién le habría dicho, años atrás, que se comportaría como un crío con Lunática Lovegood?

—Vamos a llenar esto de purpurina.

…

Estaban tumbados en la alfombra, en el cuarto de Draco, rodeados de libros y tratados de medimagia. Luna abrazaba un cojín y Draco pasaba a limpio unos apuntes de última hora. Llevaban allí, en completo silencio, casi dos horas. Lo único que se escuchaba era la pluma raspando el papel.

—Creo que tenemos una plaga de _luces apagadas._

—Ajá. —Tomó otra hoja de pergamino y revisó con ojo crítico las anotaciones de uno de sus compañeros de clase—. ¿Son peligrosos?

—No —comentó y se volvió para mirar a Draco—. Solo molestan, ¿te están molestando?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y, sin mirar a su amiga, negó con la cabeza. Luna no le dio más importancia, desvió la mirada al techo de la habitación. Hacía unos días que había vuelto de la expedición, su profesor a cargo estuvo muy contento con el resultado, incluso Draco la felicitó cuando le dejó el informe para que lo leyera.

Luna frunció el ceño, tomó la varita que descansaba a su lado y empezó una letanía, que más que un hechizo parecía una canción, en un idioma desconocido. Draco dejó de escribir para observarla y se preguntó, no sin terror, si tendría que echar algún hechizo de protección a sus cosas.

No ocurrió nada, solo pequeñas estrellas tintineantes. Draco se tumbó con los brazos cruzados a modo de almohada. Luna hizo lo mismo pero con la cabeza recostada en el costado de Draco. Siguió moviendo la varita y las estrellas se mantuvieron en la habitación.

…

El Callejón Toujours estaba repleto de familias a esa hora de la mañana. Draco redujo las bolsas de la compra y las guardó en el bolsillo. Luna estaba dando saltos de un sitio a otro, esquivando a las personas con una soltura innegable, mientras Draco le seguía el ritmo a duras penas.

—Desayunemos aquí. —Luna apareció a su lado, tomó su brazo y le obligó a cruzar la calle. Draco miró de mala manera a un niño, de unos diez años, con el que casi tropieza. Lo que menos necesitaba era que le estropearan su chaqueta nueva, hecha a medida. El niño le sacó la lengua y Draco casi se da la vuelta para responderle—. ¡Justo aquí! ¡Hay una mesa libre!

Draco lo dejó estar porque el niño se le perdió de vista. La cafetería era llamativa. Draco no recordaba haberla visto antes, así que supuso que no llevaría mucho tiempo abierta. Tenía una decoración extravagante, como para pretender pasar desapercibida. Draco se dejó caer en una silla de color rojo, dejando libre la amarilla para su amiga. Luna no se sentó, entró en el interior a pedir por los dos.

Draco estaba comprobando mentalmente las cosas que tenían que comprar porque la semana que viene comenzaban los exámenes y ninguno de los dos tendría tiempo ni ganas de ir ni a por papel higiénico, cuando en la mesa aparecieron dos tazas de humeante café y un plato de pastas de colores.

Luna se sentó a su lado. Su cabello, antes suelto, estaba recogido en un montón de pequeñas trenzas entrelazadas en un intento de moño. Draco alzó la ceja suspicaz, pero no hizo preguntas: estaba acostumbrado.

—Tenemos que pasar por el supermercado —comentó mientras desmenuzaba una de las pastas, macarones se llamaban—. Esta noche salgo con unos compañeros al Dragón Vacilón, ¿te vienes?

Sabía la respuesta de su amiga porque era la misma que la de los últimos años. Sin embargo, se sentía mal no decírselo. No es que Luna no conociera a Katrina, a Suzette y a Tomás, habían estado los cinco juntos otras veces y se llevaban bien, pero su amiga siempre se negaba a ir a lugares con tanta música. Se asfixiaba, imaginaba.

Luna, que estaba mirando los restos de su café, clavó sus ojos en los irises grises de Draco.

—He quedado.

—¿Perdona?

—Harry está en la ciudad y voy a ir a cenar con él. Pensé que te lo había dicho, podrías venir.

Draco, después de mucho tiempo, se quedó sin nada que decir. No supo cómo responder sin sentirse avergonzado. Era una suerte que Luna no fuese como Pansy, que insistía en un tema hasta que sabía toda la verdad, porque en realidad no sabría explicar por qué prefería mantener las distancias con Potter.

—¿El último?

Draco miró la pasta verde.

...

Draco tomó a Luna en brazos. Llevaban meses sin verse, sin poder compartir una sonrisa o una simple caricia. La mantuvo en el aire todo lo que pudo, sabiéndose vigilado por dos ojos azules.

—Te he echado terriblemente de menos —susurró contra su cabello rubio, había purpurina en él—. Y no me puedo creer que te vayas a ir.

Estaban en la zona de trasladores del Ministerio de Magia de España. Draco llevaba allí desde las siete y media de la mañana, esperando a que las dos chicas aparecieran. Casi no le quedaban uñas de lo nervioso que había estado. Luna era una constante en su vida y esos meses separados habían sido muy duros. ¿Quién le diría que echaría en falta el olor a pintura diario o las tonterías nocturnas de su amiga?

Luna estaba preciosa, parecía un hada del bosque con ese vestido blanco y esas flores en el pelo.

—¿Y Harry? —Era la pelirroja, que vestía más normal—. Pensé que vendría a buscarnos.

—Papeles que firmar. —Se encogió de hombros. Luna tomó la mano de Ginny y dejó a Draco con la maleta, Ginny parecía que quería protestar—. Nos encontrará en el pub.

—Puedo con la maleta.

—Venid a la zona de aparición, mi apartamento está un poco lejos.

Ginny frunció el ceño, Luna le dio un beso en los labios para callarla.

Su apartamento no era muy grande. Su compañero, Tomás, había salido de fin de semana con su novia, por lo que lo tenían completamente libre. Ginny y Luna solo estarían allí unos días, porque la pelirroja tenía un traslador a Uruguay el lunes a primera hora y Luna necesitaba ir a Toulouse a arreglar unos papeles antes de marcharse a los Países Bajos.

Draco todavía se sorprendía al ver que Luna y la menor de los Weasley estaban juntos, y eso que fue el primero en enterarse. Casi puede saborear la cara de extrañeza que le puso Potter cuando se lo comentó o la copa que se bebió a su costa, semanas después. Se le hacía raro llamarlo Potter en sus pensamientos, cuando, desde hacía un tiempo, era Harry.

Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, al recordar la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre.

—¿Malfoy? —la chica Weasley lo miró extrañada—. Se nos olvidó traer gel, ¿tienes para dejarnos?

—Sí. —Convocó la botella de gel de vainilla de su habitación y se la entregó casi sin mirar a la chica—. En media hora nos vamos.

La pelirroja asintió dubitativa.

No había mucha gente en el pub. Luna se sentó a su lado, mientras Ginny saludó muy efusivamente a un divertido Harry. Estuvieron bebiendo y charlando durante horas, sobre tonterías, los estudios y demás. Ginny acabó arrastrando a Draco a la pista de baile, pues tanto Luna como Harry se las apañaron para librarse de la pelirroja.

—Sois unos aburridos —bufó Ginny, dejándose caer en el asiento, Draco estaba tan agotado como ella—. Necesito otra cerveza. Ve a por dos, traidor.

Harry negó sonriente pero acabó cediendo. Draco le dijo, casi a gritos, que prefería un refresco.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Tanto Ginny como Draco se volvieron a Luna, los dos extrañados. Luna miraba fijamente a Draco—. No hay buddies en ti, Draco.

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Bien, ¿eso qué quiere decir?

—Sabía que seríais felices juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Harry y tú, se os ve felices —comentó como si nada para el horror de Ginny y la vergüenza de Draco—. Los perkies velan por vosotros.

—Merlín.

Harry apareció con la cerveza de mantequilla y una copa con un líquido azul brillante. Draco se lo quitó de las manos y la vacío de un solo golpe. Harry lo miró extrañado y fue a sentarse junto a Ginny, pero al ver la mirada asesina de la chica, optó por empujar a Draco y sentarse lo más lejos posible de su amiga.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, traidor?

—¿Yo que he hecho ahora?

Draco soltó el vaso de cristal, totalmente vacío, y se echó a reír ligeramente achispado. Luna, a su lado y todavía con su cerveza intacta, también rió a carcajadas porque los dos sabían, especialmente la rubia, lo rencorosa que era Ginny y lo mucho que odiaba que le ocultaran información. Harry en algún momento, acabó sumando uno más uno, porque se enfurruñó con Draco por decirlo sin preguntarle.

Unas copas después, algún que otro baile más, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que podría acostumbrarse a eso: a bailar con una Weasley en el centro de un pub, a bromear con Luna sobre cualquier tontería delante de Harry y Ginny, y a sonreír como un bobo cada vez que sus ojos coincidían con los verdes esmeralda de su novio, o Harry decidía robarle un beso delante de todos.

Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Luna se montó en su espalda y se acurrucó en su hombro, Ginny y Harry conversaban sobre los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch español, mientras paseaban por las calles muggles de la ciudad, ajenos al mundo y a lo que podría o no pasar al día siguiente, porque eran libres y jóvenes.

* * *

...

 **(*)** Esta historia está ambientada en el universo _Hada doméstica_ , historia que podéis encontrar en mi perfil. Podría decirse que es parte precuela y secuela, al mismo tiempo.

Me he tomado la libertad de contar la amistad de Draco y Luna en este universo porque me quedé con las ganas de escribir un poco sobre esta historia.


	12. Quimera - fuego

**Palabras** : 1,046.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por **_Amaly Belldandy_** a escribir sobre una quimera.

* * *

 **fuego**

 **[quimera]**

La oscuridad era total. Pasear por esos lares, donde las sombras, esos seres extraños que se deslizan por doquier, que acechan a sus víctimas, tenían el control, era cuanto menos estimulante; casi peligroso.

Estaba descalza, sus pies desnudos tocaban la ardiente piedra, y no sentía nada salvo frío; un frío paralizante que recorría todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, despertándola; recordándole quien era y qué estaba haciendo allí.

No podía apreciar el lugar como merecía pero no importaba. No necesitaba usar sus ojos mundanos para sentir la magia de esas piedras; para acariciar con la yema de los dedos el poder que vibraba en el aire o para abrazar la oscuridad que la acechaba; que formaba parte de ella desde que el mundo es mundo.

—Es aquí —susurró; su voz era como una caricia angelical en el infierno en el que se encontraba; las sombras se removieron incómodas o quizá, expectantes como si llevaron eones esperando este momento—. Es aquí donde renaceré como el ave fénix.

Un grito.

No era un grito, era un alarido de júbilo.

Se sitúo en una piedra, como si de un altar se tratase, y miró a su alrededor con una calma deliberada. No era capaz de apreciar la belleza oscura de ese sitio, sus ojos mundanos no se lo permitían, pero siguió observando, como buscando algo que se destaque sobre las sombras cada vez más cercanas o deformes.

Sonrió, una sonrisa que cruzó su rostro oculta por la oscuridad.

—Será en este lugar donde las cenizas ardan —murmuró y su voz retumbó en todas partes, las sombras se encargaron de ello—. Aquí será donde renazca la luz que purificará la naturaleza.

Las sombras danzaban amenazantes, formando un círculo donde ella era el único centro. No se asustó porque era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, incluso sin saberlo. Alzó las manos, cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por la oscuridad hipnotizante, mientras de su boca salían palabras que enlazadas formaban un cántico demoníaco ininteligible, para quien no supiera entenderlo.

En un principio, no ocurrió nada. Las sombras se tragaron a la pequeña figura que cantaba en voz baja, como si no fuera digna de tal poder. Sin embargo, cuando se creía que todo estaba perdido, que nuevamente era una farsante, la figura resurgió de la oscuridad como una sombra más. El lugar, ese que había estado en silencio cuál trampa mortal, empezó a tronar, las piedras a removerse, la tierra a abrirse, y la luz, una chispa azul blanquecina a resurgir de la nada y a abrazar a la pequeña figura, aceptada por la oscuridad reinante. Sonrió, había algo diferente esta vez, escalofriante incluso pues se dejó atrapar por las llamaradas de magia negra incontrolables para el mago.

Se dejó abrazar por el _Fuego Maldito_.

Su voz, apenas un murmullo, sonó dominante. Las formas de fuego, algunas extrañas y otras reconocibles aullaron furiosas. Sus manos, todavía alzadas, descendieron lentamente, su piel antes blanca, se quemaba hasta tomar un color negruzco, casi el de las cenizas. El fuego la consumía.

Las llamas, serpientes, dragones y quimeras, bailaron a su alrededor; la atravesaron y la atacaron hasta que su piel se convirtió en cenizas, pero aun así, ella siguió cantando, moviendo sus manos en la nada, como amasando el fuego que estaba a su alrededor.

Las fieras gritaron.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo; se dejó caer de rodillas, tocó la ardiente piedra con las palmas de las manos, cerró los ojos al sentir el frío calando su piel quemada. La sonrisa nunca desapareció y las formas de fuego, vivas y poderosas, no la atacaron.

Murmuró unas últimas palabras, su lengua se deslizaba con suavidad, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, miró al cielo negro; a cada una de las figuras que el _Fuego Maldito_ recreaba para consumir todo a su paso, y su sonrisa se intensificó, cientos o infinitas cadenas invisibles rodearon al fuego, haciéndole gritar.

—Sois míos ahora —su voz, antes angelical, era demoníaca, no sonaba cansada, sino satisfecha—. Aquí estoy yo, vuestra Maestra, renaciendo de mis cenizas como el Fénix.

Pero no fue un fénix lo que se acercó a ella, solícito. Fue una figura imponente, majestuosa y terrorífica: una quimera. La Maestra de la Oscuridad se irguió, desnuda y calcinada, y alzó los brazos como una invitación silenciosa. Las formas de fuego no gritaron, no emitieron sonido alguno, se mantuvieron expectantes, como si hubieran elegido a esa quimera como toma de contacto.

La quimera descendió y abrazó con sus alas a su Maestra de la Oscuridad.

El resto -serpientes, dragones, quimeras, basiliscos u otros- gruñeron y danzaron hasta rodear a su Maestra; aceptándola como aquella que los guiaría a la purificación de la naturaleza; a hacer el mundo arder.

La quimera se mantuvo a su lado, como un guardián silencioso que quemaría vivo a todo ser que intentase herirla o contradecirla, las serpientes serían sus brazos y cada ser que el _Fuego Maldito_ pudiera formar, el arma que usaría llegado el momento.

—Pronto será el momento, mi niña —susurró a las llamas que formaban su quimera—. La paciencia es una virtud que tendremos en cuenta.

El Fuego abrió un camino que la Maestra tomó gustosa tanto como el regalo que sus serpientes le ofrecieron al rodear su cuerpo desnudo, creando una túnica de fuego infernal. Su quimera gritó, y voló directa al final del camino, dejando paso a dos figuras humanas, cubiertas por túnicas negras y máscaras de hueso.

—¿Me creéis ahora? —cada palabra era como una llamarada de fuego, las figuras aullaron dispuestas a calcinar a esos humanos—. ¿Formaréis parte de mi Círculo Sagrado?

Las dos figuras vacilaron pero acabaron arrodillándose en el ardiente suelo, jurando lealtad a la persona que libraría el mundo de los pecadores y que devolvería el Don de la magia a quienes lo merecían.

—Una nueva era comienza, mis fieles —la quimera abrazó su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro—. Y los impuros lo descubrirán cuando sea demasiado tarde.

Y las figuras, esas que se habían mantenido expectantes, alzaron el vuelo, bailaron y cantaron, causando que la oscuridad, esa que había abrazado el sombrío lugar, desapareciera, convirtiéndose en un arma letal que solo ella, la Maestra de la Oscuridad, podría utilizar.

Pero no hoy, pronto.


	13. Draco & Dobby - amistad

**Palabras** : 3,127.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por **_Kaoru Black_** a escribir sobre la niñez de Draco Malfoy, donde se demuestre la relación que tuvo con Dobby y su reacción después de que se enterara que Dobby fue liberado.

* * *

 **amistad**

 **[draco & dobby]**

...

 **ocho años.**

Los pavos albinos se paseaban por los jardines con aire casi aristocrático. Draco, que los estaba observando desde los ventanales de un saloncito, frunció el ceño molesto.

—¡Dobby!

El elfo a su cargo apareció con un chasquido a su lado. Draco no se volvió para mirarle, siguió con los ojos puestos en los cristales como esperando que los pavos vinieran a hacerle daño.

—Dobby está aquí, amito Draco. ¿Dobby en qué puede ayudarle?

Draco se dejó caer en el sillón, donde, hasta hacía unos segundos, había estado de pie para vigilar mejor a los pavos reales; se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y clavó sus ojos grises en su elfo, expectante. Dobby, que imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, chasqueó los dedos para alisar las arrugas de la túnica azul marino del pequeño, pues sabía la reacción de Narcissa si la viera, y esperó pacientemente.

—Quiero salir a volar. —Fue la escueta orden que dio. Dobby ocultó una sonrisa cuando comprendió que el pequeño quería imitar a su padre—. ¡Tráeme la escoba, Dobby! ¡Ahora!

—El amito Draco no puede salir a volar.

—¿Por qué? —Se puso de rodillas en el sofá y se apoyó en el respaldo, no quedaba nada del intento de pose altanera—. Es una orden, Dobby.

—El amito tiene que entender que Dobby no puede complacerle. —Tomó una de sus orejas, y la estrujó—. Los amos se enfadarán con Dobby.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero cambió de opinión. Siguió con la mirada puesta en el cristal unos minutos. Dobby permaneció con él en silencio.

—No me gustan los pavos. —Se bajó del sillón—. Planean algo malo, lo sé. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

Dobby dejó de estrujar sus orejas y asintió frenético. Draco le tomó del brazo y le condujo lejos de las ventanas, más cerca de la chimenea encantada, como si así se estuviera asegurando que los pavos no pudieran escuchar. El pequeño Malfoy miró por encima del hombro, hacia el exterior, los pavos se contoneaban sin miramientos, antes de concentrarse totalmente en su elfo.

—Los pavos son criaturas malvadas —susurró rápidamente en la oreja de Dobby—. ¡Planean mi muerte!

—¿Cómo?

—Me persiguieron por los jardines —confesó bajito— cuando mamá no estaba mirando, el otro día.

El elfo ladeó el rostro pensativo. Draco no le prestaba atención, miraba sus pies con suma atención: tenía los cordones mal atados. Dobby tomó una de sus manos con la suya. Era un gesto muy natural en ambos, aunque ahora tendían a no hacerlo si el amo estaba presente, pues Lucius no reaccionaría bien si veía a su hijo tratando a un elfo como a un amigo. Narcissa se conformaba con advertirles que tendrían un serio problema si se les ocurría hacer eso en público.

Las apariencias eran lo primero.

—¿El amito me promete que no volará muy alto si Dobby le deja tomar la escoba?

La sonrisa de Draco era enorme.

—Sí, sí. Lo prometo.

—¿Y no perseguir a los pavos del amo Lucius? —La sonrisa del menor de los Malfoy se amplió más todavía, Dobby sabía que tendría que hechizar la escoba para que Draco cumpliera su promesa—. Bien, el amito debe acompañarme.

—¡Eres el mejor Dobby!

 **once años**

El Callejón Diagon fue todo lo que esperaba.

Draco corrió hasta sus habitaciones para soltar todas sus adquisiciones, como su madre le había pedido que hiciera, cuando se aparecieron en casa. Draco lo hizo, pero sus prisas poco o nada tenían que ver con complacer a su madre, aunque nunca se lo diría, sino porque necesitaba reunirse con Dobby antes de mandar una lechuza a sus amigos.

—¡Dobby! —Se le tenía prohibido ir a la zona de servicio—. ¡Dobby!

El elfo se apareció antes de que Draco entrase en las cocinas, donde más de un elfo no dudaría en ir hasta Lucius para contarle lo que hacía el heredero. Draco, al verlo, se lanzó a sus brazos, pero cambió de opinión unos segundos antes.

—Soy un Malfoy —dijo a modo de explicación, Dobby asintió de acuerdo, aunque podía ver como Draco se moría de ganas de dar saltos, gritos o hacer cualquier tontería nada digna de un sangre pura—. He comprado mis utensilios para la escuela, ¿vienes a verlos? ¡Tengo túnicas nuevas!

Dobby tenía muchos quehaceres, no le importó seguirlo por los pasillos hasta el ala residencial.

Las habitaciones de Draco no eran muy diferentes a las de cualquier sangre pura de su edad. Sin embargo, Dobby sintió una punzada de nostalgia al ver como la decoración había variado tantos en estos últimos años.

Narcissa tomó el control de la educación básica de su hijo, junto a los mejores tutores; hasta que Lucius decidió que su heredero necesitaba ampliar sus horizontes y tener en cuenta las prioridades de todo Malfoy. Eso se veía en la gran cantidad de libros, tratados y pergaminos que antes no habían estado allí, y pertenecían a la Biblioteca personal de Lucius.

Draco estaba sentado en la alfombra, rodeado de cosas.

—¡Este es mi libro de Pociones! —Se lo pasó al elfo, totalmente feliz—. Mi nuevo caldero, es el mejor del mercado, está justo ahí. ¡Y mira esto…!

Draco estuvo enseñándole todo lo que habían comprado esa mañana, incluso lo que Severus le había regalado unas semanas antes, a pesar de que ya lo había visto. Para cuando terminó, Draco estaba agotado.

—Dobby está muy orgulloso del amito Draco. El amito será el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts.

Draco dibujó una sonrisita de superioridad, que desapareció de un plumazo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—He conocido a un niño en Madame Malkins. —Jugó con un hilo suelto de la manga de su túnica—. Es muy diferente a mí. Quiero… Quiero que sea mi amigo en la escuela.

—¿Cómo Harry Potter?

Si había algo que le encantaba a Draco era hablar del _niño-que-vivió_ , escuchar las historietas que Dobby pudiera tener para él, con las que se había dormido de niño muchas veces, e imaginar que sí, que coincidirían en la escuela y podrían ser los mejores amigos.

—¿Dragón? —Narcissa Malfoy entró en las habitaciones, Draco se puso en pie inmediatamente y alisó la túnica como pudo—. Es tu hora de estudio, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, madre. —Se acercó hasta la mesa y tomó uno de los tratados, era sobre geografía—. Dobby, puedes retirarte.

—Si los amos necesitan algo, no duden en llamar a Dobby. —Con un chasquido, guardó todos los utensilios en el baúl.

Narcissa se sentó en uno de los sillones con un libro, mientras Draco comenzaba su sesión de estudio. Dobby los observó desde el umbral de la puerta, no podía ser más feliz por su amito, era todo un niño grande.

 **doce años.**

Draco tuvo que celebrar su cumpleaños en Hogwarts. Fue una verdadera sorpresa levantarse ese día con Dobby a su lado, y una bandeja de sus dulces favoritos. No había esperado nada especial, porque la verdadera celebración sería en vacaciones, pero le hizo feliz tener a Dobby esa mañana.

Cuando volvió a casa por vacaciones, la felicidad se había esfumado. Su primer año no había ido tan bien como esperaba y el último día, al creer que la Copa de las Casas sería de Slytherin para después perderla por el favoritismo del director, había sido peor. Sus notas eran buenas, unas de las mejores, pero no había obtenido la mejor calificación en todas las asignaturas y eso a su padre no le sentaría nada bien.

Y así fue. Su padre estuvo gritando durante casi dos horas.

—Pero padre, tengo las mejores notas en…

—Es tu deber —le recrimina con furia, cada palabra dolía como el peor de los hechizos punzantes— tener las notas más altas en todas las asignaturas. Sin excepciones, y mucho menos debido a una sangre sucia.

Draco salió del despacho al borde de los nervios. Odiaba que su padre le tratase así, que lo mirase con decepción y odiaba, maldita sea, a esa estúpida sabelotodo por arrebatarle el cariño de su progenitor por unas patéticas calificaciones.

No buscó a su madre, no quería que ella también lo mirase mal, así que se dirigió directamente a la zona de servicio y poco le importó la cara de horror de los elfos domésticos de la casa, los echó a patadas. Si querían darse de golpes o plancharse las orejas, que así fuese. Él estaba furioso.

Tomó asiento y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos.

—¿Amo Draco? —Era Dobby, gracias a Salazar—. ¿Quiere el amo un poco de chocolate?

Encima de la mesa, casi al alcance de su mano, reposaba una taza de chocolate frío y un plato de galletas. Draco se limpió el rostro con furia, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de aguantar las ganas de llorar, y estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

Dobby se sentó en frente, alicaído.

—Saqué las mejores calificaciones en Pociones, en Teoría de la Magia y en Encantamientos. —Partió una de las galletas, y se llevó un trozo a la boca—. Pero para padre no es suficiente. Nunca lo es.

Draco estuvo despotricando contra su padre, la sabelotodo de Granger, la comadreja pobretona y el cara raja de Potter, lo que parecieron horas. No lo fueron. Dobby escuchó pacientemente sin hacer comentarios.

Draco estaba al borde del llanto, pero ni una lágrima se permitió derramar. Dobby odiaba al amo Lucius por hacer daño a Draco.

—¿Y tú, Dobby? —le preguntó tras beberse el vaso entero—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos meses?

Dobby no le gustaba mentir a Draco pero no podía decirle que había estado acompañando al amo Lucius en sus quehaceres fuera de la mansión, porque eso sería decirle cosas que no estaba preparado para oír, no era lo mismo escupir insultos como "traidor a la sangre" o "sangre sucia" que saber lo que hacía Lucius Malfoy en su tiempo libre.

O lo que haría en el futuro.

—¿El amo tiene que estudiar ahora?

—No, hoy no.

—¿Quiere el amo practicar con la escoba? Dobby recuerda que el amo quiere ser Buscador.

Draco tomó dos galletas más y salió corriendo a alistarse para practicar un rato. Dobby recogió la mesa en silencio. Fue en el exterior, mientras veía a Draco detrás de la snitch que llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo para mantener a su amito Draco a salvo. Era cruel sentirse agradecido de que Draco tuviera que pasar esos meses muy ocupado estudiando, pero si no fuese por eso, no sabría cómo apañárselas para salir de la casa sin que nadie lo supiera.

Tenía una misión.

—¡Dobby, mira, la atrapé!

 **trece años.**

Dobby lo había abandonado.

Dobby había elegido a Potter por encima de él.

Draco se mantuvo estoico cuando su padre se lo dijo, a pesar de que quería patalear, maldecir y gritar cual niño pequeño. Su madre, que lo vigilaba un poco más apartada, lo miraba con pesar, como si supiera la lucha interna que Draco estaba librando.

—Entendido, padre. —Draco apretó con fuerza los puños, casi atravesando la piel de las manos con sus uñas—. Si me disculpáis, iré a asearme.

—Por supuesto, hijo. —Lucius le sonrió, pero Draco no supo identificar las emociones que se ocultaban tras la sonrisa—. Y enhorabuena por tus calificaciones.

Draco estuvo a punto de soltar una grosería.

—Gracias. —Con un asentimiento, salió del despacho.

Su madre lo encontró media hora más tarde en la parte de atrás de la zona que Dobby, hacía unos años, había preparado exclusivamente para él. Los pavos no podían ir allí, Draco había mantenido la tonta esperanza de hallar a Dobby esperándolo en ese lugar, había sido un estúpido.

Jugó con las flores silvestres, casi las arrancó de raíz.

—Dragón. —Su madre se sentó a su lado, y acarició su rostro con delicadeza, Draco no se apartó pero tampoco hizo nada para corresponder su muestra de cariño—. Siento muchísimo lo de Dobby, tu padre no lo hizo apropósito.

Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no echarse a llorar o peor, decir algo inapropiado. Su madre nunca le había levantado la mano pero por si acaso, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Odio a Potter —escupió, tenía trozos de hierba y flores entre los dedos—. ¿Por qué me hace esto?

—No lo sé. —Draco sabía que su madre tenía más información de lo sucedido que él, y eso le enfureció todavía más—. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? Hay que celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Draco se puso en pie.

—Ya lo celebré, madre. —Narcissa permaneció sentada en la hierba—. Llamaré a los chicos para que vengan a jugar, si no es molestia.

—En absoluto.

Narcissa lo dejó marchar. Lucius había cometido un error al entregar ese estúpido diario a los Weasley sin saber en qué consistía. Se lo había perdonado, porque, a fin de cuentas, era solo un entretenimiento para su marido y su hijo nunca había estado en verdadero peligro, pero no esto.

Dobby era el protector de Draco.

 **dieciséis años.**

Draco estaba oculto bajo las sábanas de su cama, rogando a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharle que le permitiera unas horas de paz. Había colocado estratégicamente hechizos de bloqueo en la puerta para que solo su padre, su madre o su padrino pudieran entrar, nadie más.

O los elfos, pero es que a esos no se les podía impedir el paso.

Le picaban las manos de las ansias que tenía de poner encantamientos de silencio. No podía cometer tal estupidez, lo sabía, no cuando su casa era el cuartel general de los mortífagos, y el Señor Tenebroso podría requerir su presencia en cualquier momento.

Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, quería llorar.

Estaba llorando. Esa mañana había tenido que usar la maldición torturadora con varios muggles, entre los que hubo tres niños de no más de diez años. Draco casi vomitó allí, delante de esos sucios mortífagos sin estómago, cuando uno de los niños dejó de gritar.

¿Había muerto? No lo sabía, porque su madre lo sacó de la habitación con las risas de Bellatrix y los otros de fondo.

—¿Draco? —Su madre encendió las luces—. Cariño, tienes que venir conmigo.

No podía decir que no.

Todo lo que pasó en las próximas horas fue como un borrón en su cabeza del que no tenía muy claro que sacar en conclusión. El trío de oro había estado en la mansión, se había negado a reconocer a Potter, traicionando al Lord delante de sus padres, y había escuchado a Granger gritar sin poder hacer nada que no fuese apretar con fuerza la mano de su madre y decirse a sí mismo, en silencio, que no podía salvarla, que era imposible, pero también había visto a Potter y a Weasley rescatar a los prisioneros y salir indemnes de allí.

Eso no le sorprendió, lo que sí lo hizo fue ver a Dobby allí.

Dobby actúo como el héroe que Draco siempre supo que era.

En mitad de esa estúpida batalla, a escasos minutos de que el Señor Tenebroso apareciera, nada más perder su varita a manos de Potter o casi regalarsela, Dobby apareció y, aunque le miró como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si todavía fuese su elfo y quisiera ayudarlo, se marchó tan rápido como vino.

Se marchó herido de gravedad.

Draco, Narcissa o el propio Lucius podrían haber fortalecido las protecciones, impedido que la magia élfica de un elfo que no pertenecía a los Malfoy, funcionase. Ninguno lo hizo. Lucius porque estaba demasiado nervioso para recordarlo, Narcissa porque estaba más preocupada de sacar a su familia del salón que de lo que hicieran los prisioneros, y Draco…

Draco tendría que despreciar a Dobby.

No podía.

—Salgamos de aquí. —Su madre le jaló del brazo, justo cuando una nube negra aparecía en el salón—. O nos matará.

Draco sufrió la _cruciatus_ esa noche y odió, sin odiar realmente porque el odio solo podía estar dirigido al Señor Tenebroso a estas alturas, un poco más al trío de oro y a Dobby; al elfo por no sacarle de allí, por abandonarlo o por no decirle si estaba vivo o había muerto.

Esa noche no lloró, se abrazó a su madre y rogó para que esta guerra terminase de una vez.

 **veintisiete años.**

 _«Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre»._

Draco acarició la lápida con dedos temblorosos; se dijo que no iba a llorar, que habían pasado muchos años desde que había aceptado que estaba muerto para que ahora le afectase.

Pero le afectaba.

Estuvo unos minutos allí, en completo silencio y en cuclillas, repasando con la yema de los dedos las palabras escritas sin ningún cuidado en la piedra; pensando en cada momento vivido con Dobby, reviviendo su recuerdo simplemente con su presencia. Llorándole. Hubo un tiempo en que su mente olvidó al elfo, como había hecho con otras tantas cosas importantes que había perdido en la guerra, pero eso no hacía la realidad más fácil, en absoluto.

Notó una presencia familiar detrás de él. Se había mantenido apartado para darle un momento a solas. La paciencia no era su mayor virtud, eso Draco ya lo sabía. No obstante, aunque odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás, consintió que le pasara un brazo por los hombros y tirase de él en un abrazo descuidado.

Draco se aferró a su sudadera y dejó que las lágrimas dibujasen surcos sobre su piel; sobre el otro muchacho.

—Dobby te quería, Draco. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta ver lucecitas—. No sé qué más decir para que te sientas mejor.

Draco sacudió la cabeza sin soltarlo. Él no necesitaba palabras de consuelo ni que le explicaran algo que ya sabía, aunque se hubiera negado a verlo. Dobby fue su amigo pero también un héroe que hizo grandes cosas y para ello, tuvo que hacer sacrificios, como su amistad con Draco.

Se apartó un poco.

—Gracias por traerme. —El muchacho limpió sus lágrimas con los dedos, Draco suspiró ante el contacto—. Gracias por darle esto.

El muchacho sonrió entristecido pero asintió.

—Dobby me salvó.

—Lo sé. —Se incorporó y le tendió la mano a su acompañante—. Y tú le devolviste el favor, salvándome a mí.

Tal vez fue así o tal vez, no. Esa no sería la única visita a Shell Cottage, iría muchas veces más, algunas acompañadas pero la mayoría a solas. La tumba de Dobby siempre tendría esas flores silvestres que todavía crecían en ese pequeño rincón del jardín secreto.

Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de su acompañante y juntos, acariciados por la suave brisa que hacía, caminaron hasta el borde del acantilado. Draco miró una vez más hasta la tumba, un punto desde esa distancia, y sonrió porque, a pesar de todo, era feliz, antes de hacer la aparición conjunta.

Y en la lápida surgió un nuevo mensaje.

 _«Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre y un amigo fiel»._


	14. Narcissa & Lucius - jardín

**Palabras** : 1,368.

 **Advertencia** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Retada por **_Dani Valdez_** a escribir sobre Narcissa y Lucius el día de su boda.

* * *

 **jardín**

 **[narcissa & lucius]**

Narcissa miró los cuidados jardines de Malfoy Manor. Había estado supervisando, junto a su madre, los preparativos para el inminente enlace. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo estaba perfecto para la mañana siguiente, Narcissa sentía que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Por eso se encontraba allí, en lugar de estar en su casa descansando. No es que fuese contra las normas que la futura señora Malfoy se paseara por los jardines a esa hora de la tarde, pero no era del todo correcto a ojos ajenos. Poco le importaba eso ahora mismo.

Narcissa intentaba hallar aquello que faltaba para que todo encajase en su sitio. No sabía exactamente el qué era. Se iba a casar con un hombre al que amaba; al que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en sus años en Hogwarts, después de descubrir que sus padres les habían comprometido. No todos podían decir lo mismo.

Lucius había tenido la decencia de entablar amistad, de arriesgarse a que Narcissa buscase la forma de romper el compromiso, cosa que no sucedió. Ni sucedería. Era algo de agradecer, había tenido mucha suerte, pero aquí estaba ella, ocultándose entre las columnas de flores, con una sensación amarga en el pecho, y sin saber qué estaba mal para no ser capaz de disfrutar de su futuro.

—¿Cissy?

Lucius, vestido con un pijama sencillo y el pelo recogido en una coleta deshecha, estaba justo frente a ella, rodeado de una maraña de rosas rojas que, por la falta de claridad, parecían negras. Una imagen chocante, pues nunca había esperado ver a Lucius de esa forma tan poco aristócrata.

—Me pareció reconocer tu magia. —Se acercó a ella, fue ahí cuando Narcissa vio un destello de luz proveniente de la varita de su prometido—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No. —Era una mentira piadosa—. Comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden, ya sabes, no termino de fiarme de tus elfos.

—Nuestros. —Le corrigió con dulzura, aunque le pareció notar una chispa de burla en su mirada—. Serás la señora Malfoy.

—Lo seré.

Narcissa le dio la espalda y reconoció, a unos pocos pasos de distancia, un grupo de flores. Sonrió enternecida, eran las mismas flores que Lucius le entregó de forma anónima en quinto año. Las mismas que ella quemó delante de sus narices.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Narcissa. —No le había oído acercarse, no tardó en comprender que se debía a que estaba descalzo—. ¿Qué está mal?

No sabía exactamente cómo responder a esa pregunta; apartó la mirada y tomó una de las pequeñas flores. En cuanto fuera la señora Malfoy, pensó, se haría cargo de esos jardines. Era un desperdicio de terreno si no se cuidaba de forma correcta. Andy pensaría lo mismo, si estuviera aquí.

Y ahí estaba, el motivo por el que era incapaz de permanecer en casa y descansar unas cuantas horas; aplastó la flor y dejó que los pétalos cayeran al suelo.

—Mi hermana.

—¿Bellatrix? —Con un movimiento de varita, Lucius hizo desaparecer la flor deshecha—. ¿Te ha dicho algo para molestarte? Creí que nunca viviría para verte afectada por algo que…

—No, no hablo de Bella.

—¿De quién entonces?

Narcissa no le miró, no podía reprocharle que fingiera que no había nadie más salvo Bellatrix. Ella misma había renegado de la existencia de Andrómeda, pero eso no hacía más fácil saber que no estaría allí, el día de su boda, para sonreírle o darle ánimos. O para cualquier cosa, como consejos para cuidar de los jardines.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y la atrajo, con suma delicadeza, hasta los brazos de Lucius. Narcissa se dejó abrazar por el calor familiar que desprendía su prometido; cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que todo estaría bien mañana por la mañana.

—No tienes la culpa de que se casara con un sangre sucia. —Le acarició su rubio cabello, y Narcissa se aferró con fuerza a sus brazos—. Está muerta para ti, recuérdalo.

—Lo hago.

Lo que estaban haciendo, tan sencillo como abrazarse en un punto oculto del jardín la noche de antes de la boda, estaba mal en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Narcissa sabía que si su madre o su suegro los vieran ahora, pondrían el grito en el cielo. Sería divertido, pensó amargamente, por lo menos su madre reaccionaría con algo que no fuese un error de los los elfos.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Este lugar es horrible, Lucius. —El aludido soltó una carcajada, que ocultó como pudo—. Necesita un arreglo urgente.

—Lo veo bonito.

Le lanzó una mirada horrorizada—. Tú y yo no tenemos la misma definición de bonito, entonces.

El jardín estaba muchísimo mejor que semanas antes de que ella y su madre vinieran a supervisar los arreglos e incluso para intervenir si era necesario. Pero todavía necesitaba mucho más mano, Narcissa se encargaría de ello en cuanto pudiera.

Lucius la tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los pálidos de Narcissa, y se encaminaron hasta los límites de la propiedad. Narcissa estuvo todo el rato hablando de lo que haría y desharía en los próximos meses; desde algo tan simple como acabar con las plagas a algo tan complejo como dividir los jardines por zonas y, mediante la magia ancestral, decorarlos por estaciones.

Lucius la escuchó en todo momento; la observó embelesado como si Narcissa fuese una obra de arte, una criatura celestial o una estrella al alcance de su mano, quizá todo. O quizá ninguno. Narcissa no era estúpida, sabía del control que tenía sobre su futuro marido, tanto como sabía que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza no porque estuvieran a solas o mañana fueran a casarse, sino porque estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

—Creo que debería aparecerme en casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó entre curioso y burlón—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—Sí, una boda —le comentó sonriente, siguiéndole el juego—. La mía.

—Oh, que horror, por Salazar. —Tomó ambas manos y las llevó hasta su corazón, todo un actor—. No me puedes abandonar, Cissy. Huyamos.

—¿Quieres huir conmigo? —Se acercó despacio y alzó el rostro, lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos perlados de Lucius—. ¿Me quieres?

—Más que nada en este mundo.

Y no era mentira. Narcissa no podría explicar cómo supo que esas palabras eran ciertas, podría decirse que la intensidad del momento era suficiente explicación o que algo dentro de ella, algo sin nombre, se lo decía, pero lo supo.

Lucius miró sus labios un momento.

—Quédate conmigo —susurró contra sus labios y, antes de que pudiera responderle, fuese lo que fuera, Lucius la besó—. Quédate, por favor.

Narcissa enredó sus brazos en su cuello, y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo que estuvieron allí, solo que se sintió como una eternidad de la que no querían escapar por nada en el mundo.

—Estoy aquí.

Lucius sonrió extasiado, la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza, casi elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Narcissa se aferró a su agarra, mientras sentía como la mandíbula se le resentía de tanto sonreír o reír. Era feliz, nada podía estropear su dicha.

—Siete horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—¿Qué?

—Quedan siete horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos para que seas una Malfoy.

—¿Te crees que no sé que has usado un hechizo para saberlo? —Lucius se encogió de hombros—. Eres un tramposo.

—Mira el cielo, Cissy. —Y cuando lo hizo, Lucius rodeó su cintura y la volvió a besar—. Para el cielo, para cada estrella del firmamento, ya eres una Malfoy.

Narcissa se echó a reír—. Eres todo un romántico.

—Negaré haber dicho eso. —Le aseguró, casi recuperando la fachada que ponía ante el mundo, una que, en un futuro no muy lejano, sería infranqueable—. Buenas noches, Cissy.

—Buenas noches, Lucius. —Sin embargo, no se apartó de sus brazos ni hizo nada para intentarlo—. Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo.

—Pronto.

Volvieron a besarse. Horas después, en una zona diferente del jardín de la mansión, ambos se casarían mediante la ceremonia de enlace; se prometerían fidelidad y lealtad hasta que la muerte los separara. Sin saber, porque era imposible que pudieran imaginarlo, que su unión, ese amor que se procesaban, superaría a duras penas peligrosas adversidades.


End file.
